My Reality
by IhateyouDon'tleaveme
Summary: Alex and Mitchie and what they call reality, although to other people it may seem crazy they couldn't be happier.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea today and I thought I'd write a little introduction and then get into the main plot next chapter, this is so you just kinda know the characters. Please review thank you! **

I grab the two take out coffee mugs from the kitchen counter and shove a cigarette between my lips before heading out the front door. I walk to her car and get into the passenger seat. I hand her her coffee, hold the cigarette between my two fingers and lean over the gear box to give her a quick peck.

"Good morning beautiful" I say smiling sweetly before returning the cigarette to its previous position and lighting it. "I thought you said you were going to quit, Mitch" Alex says pulling the most adorable concerned face I have ever seen.

"One a day remember?" I say reminding her of our previous agreement, "besides coffee just taste so much better with a cigarette" I answer winking at her knowing that she wouldn't be able to be mad at me. "Damn you and your adorable face" She pouts and starts the car.

Alex pulls into the school parking lot and parks in our usual spot. I take my seat belt off and turn to face her, she does the same and raises an eyebrow at me suspiciously. I don't say anything but kiss her, I kiss her in a way that is probably not appropriate for school parking lots. She pulls back abruptly, her face all red and flustered and I can't help but smirk to myself knowing that I have such an effect on a girl as stunning as Alex.

"Mitch no." She tries to be firm but she's still out of breathe and her eyes were giving her away, she wanted to kiss me again and she knew I knew it. I go in again, this time Alex taking full participation. I'm still not used to kissing Alex, it's like heaven right here on earth. Her lips are so sweet and soft I swear I could kiss them forever; she is my biggest addiction. She starts to kiss my neck and just as I start to move my hands she breathes, "we have to go to class" and walks out the car.

"Fuck" I say as I slump back into my seat.

"Come on, were going to be late" Alex says tapping on my window an evil grin taking over her face, well someone's happy with themselves. I get out the car and wrap my arms around her from behind.

"You're a bigger tease now than you were when you were straight" I say doing air quotation marks around the word straight in front of her face so she can see. She lets out a chuckle, turns around so she is facing me and kisses my pouted lips. Much too soon she pulls away. "God Mitch please get some gum your breathe smells like smoke" she says whilst cutely scrunching up her nose. She gives me one last peck and begins to walk. I'm quick to follow behind her, she sways her hips whilst she walks adding to my frustration. Today is going to be a long day I think to myself as I watch my goddess of a girlfriend walk away.

**I know this was short but I didn't want to get into the main story right away I just wanted to give you a flavour ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter I hope you like it :D thank you for the reviews and story follows and favorites, please keep them coming! Thank you! **

"You know some people think I look incredibly sexy when I smoke" I whisper in Alex's ear smirking as we walk to home room, my arm flung casually over her shoulders.

"Yea? Well I'm not one of them so unless you want one of those people to be your girlfriend you better quit, soon" she retaliates playfully poking my side. There was a hint of sternness to her otherwise joking tone though.

"Noted" I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

We walk into home room and take our seats. Out of all my classes home room is my favourite, Miss Gellar is the best teacher at this school. She's relatively young for a teacher and, with me and Alex at least, she's not like a teacher at all I consider her a friend.

"Ah there you two love birds are" she says as Alex takes my hand. "Look what I saw this morning in Starbucks" she holds up some gossip magazine with me on the cover, I'm standing on the film lot of my new film with my 'one a day cigarette' and a very angry look on my face. I wasn't angry of course, paparazzi take so many pictures and trust them to use the only one where I don't look my usual dorkily happy self. The caption of the magazine reads "Trouble in paradise? Mitchie Torres smoking away the pain of a harmful relationship?"

"I didn't know you two we're having problems. I'm so sorry" Miss Gellar jokes.

"Oh yea can't stand each other, I'm surprised we're even managing to be in the same room" Alex laughs as she kisses the back of my hand.

"Does the article say anything about how sexy I look when I smoke?" I ask like an excited puppy. Alex and miss Gellar both roll their eyes and laugh at me.

"No because you don't"

"Ouch, that hurt Lex" I say holding my heart and pulling the most dramatic, over the top hurt face I could manage. She rolls her eyes again and calls me a dork and starts talking to miss Gellar about my new movie.

Me and Alex both decided that we wanted to stay at school. Most of the people here were pretty cool and wouldn't make a big fuss when we walked into the cafeteria or if we were just walking around the halls but the freshman were always a different story. They LOVED Alex, with the release of her new album it was getting almost impossible to walk from class to class. Miss Gellar suggested that we leave the class 5 minutes after everyone else and then when we are walking the hallways are pretty much empty. I love this school and I think Alex does too, it's were we met and for that reason it will always remain the happiest place on earth for me.

_"Oh sorry I didn't see you..." I look up and words escape my brain. Standing over me was a girl with the warmest brown eyes I have ever seen. She looked like an angel and completely and absolutely took my breath away. _

_"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going" she says as she hands me the last book off of the floor. _

_"No it's my fault I'm still not used to the school yet" I manage to gather my thoughts and string together a sentence. School started about a week ago and it was taking longer than expected to find my bearings._

_"It's ok, I'm not either. You're Mitchie Torres right?" She asks. I'm amazed, how does she know my name, I don't remember seeing her around before. _

_"That's me. How did you know that?"_

_I question. _

_"We have home room together, it was my first day today. I was out of town at the beginning of the week." She says shrugging. _

_"Oh cool, mind if I ask where you were?" I really didn't want this conversation to end. I feel like I'd miss her if she walked away which was ridiculous seeing as we just met under 5 minutes ago but I just had a... Pull to her perhaps? _

_"I was in L.A meeting with a record company" she says. _

_"Wow! That's amazing! I'm guessing you're a singer then?" Jeez, good one Mitch. Ask the beautiful girl the most obvious question on earth. _

_"Yep" she replies with a small laugh, "wasn't that obvious when I said 'record company'?" _

_"Yea I know I guess I'm just nervous"_

_I blurted out without thinking. _

_She raises an eyebrow at me. _

_"Nervous?" She asks. Oh crap, now what? I don't want to get outed on the first week of highschool! _

_"Oh nothing... Just new people make me nervous" I say, stuttering slightly. She still looks confused about something but nods never the less. _

_"Hey, how about we skip 5 and 6 and go somewhere... Nicer?" She whispers, leaning into me. Her floral scent making me a little dizzy. _

_"Won't we get in trouble? It's your first day after all?" I ask like the dork I am. _

_"Not if we don't get caught" she smirks. _

_Before I can reply she grabs my hand and pulls me through the hallway and out the back doors of the school. _

_"Ok I guess I'm skipping school then" I chuckle. _

_"Yep" she says popping the last p with a mischievous grin on her face. _

_"Where are we going to go?" _

_"Just follow me, I know a place" I can't help but notice she's still holding my hand. _

_After about a 20 minute walk we stop under the old railway bridge. It hasn't been used for about 20 years. _

_"What the hell are we doing here?" _

_She doesn't answer she just drags me to the big patch of grass slightly to the left of the bridge. My fingers are still tingling from where she had been holding my hand and once she sits I'm eager to sit as close to her as I can without it being wired. _

_"So... What are we doing here?" I ask again. _

_She doesn't answer me, she just laughs. Boy this girl is confusing, I like it though. _

_"Why do you look so confused?" She asks, probably commenting on my scrunched together eyebrows. _

_"I don't know... You just confuse me I guess" I say honestly. _

_"How come?" _

_"Why did you want to skip school with me? What are we doing under a railway bridge? What is a beautiful girl like you doing talking to an average girl like me?" I don't stop to think about what I was saying and by the time I've said it I already wish I hadn't. _

_"You think i'm beautiful?" She asks looking me dead in the eyes. _

_I look down and play with my nails and can already feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. _

_"Hey" she says whilst putting her finger softly under my chin, causing me to look at her. We stare at each other for what feels like forever. I get lost in her big beautiful eyes and don't even notice that they are getting closer. By the time I can focus her soft lips are on mine. A few seconds later she pulls away. _

_I sit there staring blankly. Confused as hell. _

_"...wh..what was that?" _

_"I just wanted to kiss you" she shrugs like it's the simplest thing in the world. _

_"O.. Oh. Fair enough" I say, blinking and trying to clear my head. _

_"You're cute when you're confused" she lets out. _

_I can't help but smile like an idiot. _

_"I have a feeling that won't be the last kiss of ours either Mitchie Torres."_

She was right of course. After that day me and Alex where inseparable we learnt everything about each other. She soon discovered that I wasn't as shy as I appeared on that day, she learned that I was an overly confident dork and also that it was the thing she loved most about me. We would have sleep overs and stay up for hours talking about anything and everything.

I learnt that she too was gay and about 3 months after meeting her I plucked up the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend. She said yes of course and since then my whole world has been Alex. She came with me to my first audition and she's been to every one since, although nowadays I don't really audition. She is my confidence and without her I don't know what I'd do; she was woven into every detail of my life and it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**These chapters are kind of like getting to know chapters so i'm sorry if you think it's boring or anything but yea these parts are kind of key to the main story that'll come in so anyway, thank you all for the reviews and follows please comment if you like it, or if you don't, whichever. Thank you! **

**Alex POV **

Mitchie walked me to my first lesson as usual. She stroked her thumb lazily over my hand as she held it and swung both our hands happily as we walked. When we reached my classroom she kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you" I said pouting.

"We have next lesson together" she answered rolling her eyes.

"I know but I'll still miss you, won't you miss me too?" I questioned trying to look upset.

"Every minute that I'm away from you feels like a year, every second that you're not there I die inside." she says dramatically, holding one of my hands in both of hers with a distraught look on her face. This girl was _made _to be an actress, even if this was a little over exaggerated for most tastes.

"Well get ready to miss me for 55 years then" I say as I start to turn away, she immediately pulls me back and smiles lightly.

"Of course I'll miss you stupid" she says gently. She rises on to her tip toes and lightly kisses my forehead. I can't help but grin.

"I'll see you in a bit" she says before walking off.

I sigh contently as I watch her walk away and she turns around and flashes that award winning smile at me, probably pleased that I was still looking at her. I roll my eyes and head into class.

I take my seat next to Miley. She wasn't a good friend per say but we talked, in all honesty though, I found her quite annoying. I sit in the ignorant bliss of my own happiness, with the smile that seemed to be a constant on me recently. Things with Mitch are better than they have ever been. The thoughts of my beautiful girlfriend were short lived however as I heard Miley besides me.

"Hey" she whispers.

"Hey" I reply with a soft smile.

"So I heard your new album," oh god here we go. "I really liked it!" she says with such an over the top smile that I highly doubt is sincere.

"Thank you" I reply simply.

"So I guess you'll be touring soon then?" is she seriously still talking.

"Erm, no actually" so _sorry I cant get free tickets for you and your other annoying friends._ I respond, the last part obviously in my head.

"Oh… Why not?" she asks, obviously disappointed that she can't show off to her lame friends with concert tickets to a show that I highly doubt they'd want to go to anyway. My demographic is hardly jumped up 18 year olds trying out do each other with how "cool" they are.

"Mitchie has to do press for her new movie and we don't like to be a part so I'll be going where ever it is that she needs to go" I reply flatly.

"Oh.." she says in a weird tone that kind of pisses me off.

"What?" I ask, me asking _her _a question for once.

"Well, it probably none of my business but it just seems like you're sacrificing a great career opportunity just to keep Mitchie happy" She was right, it was none of her business.

"Well it's too keep me happy too, I'm fine with not going on tour, I don't even like touring anyways" I lied. Well I lied about the last part, it was keeping me happy because I obviously wanted to be with Mitch but I was lying about the other thing. I adore touring! I just didn't want to put Mitch in an awkward position, it was easier for her to accept me going with her and missing out on touring if she thought I didn't like it. I thought I may as well keep the lie consistent in case Miley decides to talk to Mitch about it, which she no doubt will. She was the worst for gossip and stirring up trouble.

"Ok whatever, I just think that you should think about you for once and put yourself first."

What Miley said is bugging me. How dare she give me any kind of advice on my life and what I'm doing, I'm happy and so is Mitch; that's the only thing that matters to me. I mean would I like to go on tour? Maybe. It'd be great to make my fans happy and I love preforming. It'd also be great publicity for the album and sales but all of that still doesn't out weigh being with Mitchie. If I _did _go id be away from her for months! I trust her 100% but the thought of her being alone with all her friends and going to different places that'll sell her anything just to get publicity for their club makes me sick to my stomach.

As much as I try to suppress it there's that tiny part of me that screams she will repeat her past. And I _can't _go through that again. I've forgiven her. She was in a dark place, her mind was all over the place. She was fighting a war inside herself and she was hiding it from everyone, including me. She was on all kinds of drugs, that girl meant nothing to her it was just a mistake and I feel bad for even letting the thought of it play in my mind. She's been sober for almost a year and I know that she would never go back to how she was. I just like to be there to make sure. Like Mley said I put Mitch first and unlike Miley in my head, this was a positive thing. She is everything that is important to me.

"Hey, Alex" I feel Mitch lightly pocking my arm as she gets my attention, "where were you? You've been staring at that wall for about 10 minutes"

I had completely forgotten that I was in Calculus with Mitch.

"Sorry, day dreaming" I say to her.

"About me of course" she adds with a cheeky grin.

"Who else?" I say playfully poking her adorable little cheek dimple. This girl is my life, I couldn't leave her even if I tried. It wasn't just the worry of her going back to old habits that was taking me with her it was her herself; I would miss her far too much. She is my every day and my routine, I couldn't _be_ without her.


End file.
